


Surat Siapa?

by Imorz



Series: BokuAka Week 5 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: BokuAkaWeek 5: Day 7—PranksTak ayal, Akaashi dibuatnya kalut. Bokuto Koutarou pelakunya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil apapun selain senyum pembaca.

Bisa dibilang Akaashi Keiji tidak tahu apapun mengenai rumor yang beredar di sekolahnya. Baik itu berita mengenai teman sekelasnya yang berkencan dengan guru olahraga atau kelompok pengganggu yang ditangkap polisi. Akaashi benar-benar menutup matanya akan hal diluar pelajaran. Semestinya seperti itulah sosok pelajar teladan.

Memilih klub voli hanyalah sekadar iming-iming agar orangtuanya tak terlalu mengecapnya seorang anti sosial. Padahal sekali pun tak pernah tangannya merasakan pedasnya bola voli. Jemarinya hanya pintar mengelus lembar halaman buku serta memperbaiki letak kacamata.

Teman-temannya menganggap Akaashi adalah pribadi yang pendiam. Memang benar. Terkadang ada juga yang beringsut mundur karena takut mendapati netra tajamnya.

Tapi surat cinta yang kerap kali di dapatnya bukan kebohongan.

Padahal, mustahil sekali jika Akaashi memiliki seorang penggemar. Ia justru menggaruk kepalanya sendiri, heran dengan orang yang mengiriminya surat setiap Senin, mawar setiap Rabu dan batang coklat setiap Jumat. Seperti kurang kerjaan, Akaashi mendoakan semoga orang gila ini bertobat sambil membacai buku fisika.

Pantas saja, setiap kali Akaashi memakan _sandwich_ -nya di kantin, tentu saja sendirian, ia selalu saja merasa di awasi. Terkadang membuatnya merinding. Sayang sekali ia tidak mempunyai kenalan orang pintar. Kerap kali ia harus berbalik badan berharap mendapati sesuatu yang menjanggal hati.

Akaashi melepaskan kacamatanya.

Hari ini hari Rabu. Biasanya hanya akan ada satu mawar. Namun kali ini ada dua mawar, juga terdapat surat dan coklat.

_A_ _da yang ingin kubicarakan. Temui aku di halaman belakang sepulang sekolah. Kutunggu._

Begitu saja katanya. Biasanya suratnya akan berisi kalimat-kalimat hiperbola menyanjung Akaashi. Sedikit mengecewakan.

Meletakkan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan _uwabaki_. Kakinya melangkah biasa pada koridor di mana setiap murid berseragam sama berlalu lalang. Sesekali memperbaiki letak tas jika mengendur. Kelopaknya menyayu bosan.

Kemudian langkahnya dihentikan oleh seseorang. Ia mendongak sedikit.

Orang ini jelas berada dalam daftar orang-orang yang Akaashi hindari. Berpenampilan serampangan tanpa aturan. Rambut entah jenis model apa. Namun, matanya serupawan lembayung senja.

"Maaf?" Akaashi membetulkan kacamatanya, "Jika boleh tahu, kenapa kau berhenti di depanku?"

Salah satu alisnya terangkat bingung, "Tidak tahu—dan aku sebenarnya adalah _senpai_ -mu."

Ya ampun, Akaashi berurusan dengan kakak kelas sinting.

Ia menunduk, "Maafkan aku, _senpai_."

"Bokuto!" Satu lagi orang berpenampilan urakan. "Ayo ke lapangan!"

Pada akhirnya Akaashi terselamatkan oleh murid kelas tiga tadi. Buru-buru ia beringsut menuju ruang kelas. Tidak ingin lagi berlama-lama di koridor. Sial sekali ia hari ini. Menerima surat ajakan bertemu dari orang asing dan dihadang kakak kelas beringas. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Hari Rabu kali ini dirundung awan kelabu. Akaashi menoleh pada kaca jendela. Semuanya terlihat gelap. Dunia seperti ingin runtuh. Namun ketuk kapur masih setia bernyanyi pada papan tulis.

Ia telah menghabiskan satu halaman untuk menulis dikte sang guru. Pulpen hitam selalu bergerak aktif. Sesekali terjengit kaget pada teriak guntur. Hingga bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran menggema nyaring.

Riuh hujan terdengar jelas. Lagi-lagi Akaashi mengamati. Teringat dengan surat kaleng yang ia terima. Ia ingin sekali menghiraukan, tapi sesuatu dalam benaknya menentang.

Ya sudahlah. Semoga saja hujan berhenti ketika sekolah berakhir.

* * *

Dan doanya tidak terkabul.

Sementara itu hujan terus turun dengan riangnya. Akaashi merundung kecewa. Ia sama sekali tidak menonton ramalan cuaca pagi tadi. Padahal ia pikir hujan hanya akan bersua sebentar lalu berlanjut ke daerah lain. Akaashi terlalu optimis.

_"Benar! Aku tidak bohong!"_

Samar-samar ia menangkap obrolan para siswi.

_"Dia berada di halaman belakang sejak tadi sambil berhujan!"_

Akaashi lalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Berharap bukan salahnya orang tadi berhujan. Meski ragu-ragu, namun kakinya berlari cepat menuju halaman belakang.

Hari ini hari Rabu. Tokyo dibalut abu-abu. Gara-garanya, Akaashi harus berlari menggebu. Demi insan yang bahkan ia tak tahu.

Siluet orang bodoh yang bersedia berhujan tampak dari ekor matanya. Laki-laki itu hanya berdiri di sana. Mencengkeram sebuah surat. Tubuhnya basah dibalut seragam sekolah. Gesturnya tidak seperti kedinginan.

Akaashi melamun memperhatikan orang ini. Tentu saja ia masih ingat kejadian tabu pagi tadi. Kalau tidak salah, temannya memanggil namanya Bokuto.

Bokuto.

"Bokuto- _san!"_

Bibirnya memberanikan diri meneriakkan namanya. Bokuto menoleh pada Akaashi yang bernanung. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri.

"Kau ... datang."

Parasnya terlihat girang, membuat Akaashi bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa kau berhujan?!"

"Aku menunggumu. Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Keningnya lantas mengerut heran. Seingatnya tidak ada ucapan mengajak bicara ketika pagi tadi mereka bertemu.

"Aku ... tidak ingat pernah berkata begitu denganmu."

"Tapi, surat ini?"

Rasanya Akaashi ingin menangis membaca surat kaki ayam yang difitnah sebagai tulisan miliknya. Bahkan di sana tertera namanya di bawah surat. Isinya sama persis dengan surat yang ia dapatkan dalam loker.

"Percayalah, bukan aku yang menulis ini, Bokuto- _san_. Aku bahkan memiliki surat yang sama denganmu."

"Eh?! Bukannya aku hanya mengirim surat setiap Senin?!"

"Aku yakin ada yang sedang mengerjai kita—apa?"

"Apa?"

Ia yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Bokuto mengiriminya surat setiap Senin, pemuda ini bilang. Akaashi mengerjap. Otak pintarnya seakan terkutuk batu tiba-tiba. Sementara Bokuto bertanya-tanya mengapa Akaashi mendadak diam.

"Akaashi?"

Mata tajamnya menilik, "Bagaimana Bokuto- _san_ tahu namaku?"

Lantas mukanya semerah tomat, sepanas didihan air pada cirat. Bokuto salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Semuanya menjadi jelas. Bokuto lah yang sehari-harinya mengirimi surat penuh pujaan, mawar merah dan coklat batangan. Kemungkinan besar, _karena kebodohannya_ , teman-teman dari Bokuto berinisiatif untuk mempertemukan keduanya. Jenius sekali, bahkan Akaashi masuk ke dalam jebakan mereka.

Akaashi menghela napasnya. Kemudian memperhatikan sang kakak kelas. Dilihat dari penampilan, Bokuto memang sangat jauh sekali dari tipe idealnya. Namun kerelaannya berhujan demi menunggu Akaashi patut diacungi empat jempol.

—sedikit membuat Akaashi terenyuh sebenarnya.

Tak apalah memiliki penggemar seperti Bokuto.

"Boleh ku tahu namamu, Bokuto- _san_?"

Senyumnya merekah, "Bokuto Koutarou."

Bokuto Koutarou. Baik, akan Akaashi ingat.

"Akaashi! Awas! Kau menginjak landak!"

Bodohnya ia berjengit kaget, buru-buru mendekat pada Bokuto sembari menilik lantai. Ketika kembali menghadap, sang Kakak kelas meraih kacamatanya, mendekat secara cepat.

—dan mengecup pipi kanannya.

Akaashi _dikerjai_. Pikirannya kalut seiring jantung memompa ganas. Dunia melambat jahil.

Bokuto Koutarou pelakunya.

**Author's Note:**

> selesai! selesai! rangkaian bokuaka seminggu penuh akhirnya selesaaiii /teriak penuh hasrat/ selamat berfuwa-fuwa


End file.
